


From Claide High, With Love

by SoulEaterAsami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Intersex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEaterAsami/pseuds/SoulEaterAsami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Asami Sato, a simple nerd girl, wants to enter the prestigious school, Republic Claide High. As she enters, she meets the hottest student, Korra Jaille. She hates the guts of her but what if... she will fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New story because of my new beta, TheNotSoTalentedPoet. Hahaha, I'll be relieve to update my stories more often because of my friend. :D

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

 

"Bye Sweetie!"

 

Asami ran off to her satomobile and started the engine to drive away. It's her first day at Republic Claide High. Her dream school since she was young. Republic Claide High is a prestigious school for students who has high grades and has high rank in the society. And now, she is going there. But not because of her grades, but because she is a Sato. 

 

She was excited to be exact. It's her first day. She wants to meet new people and new faces.  _I wonder who will I meet._ She smiled and continued driving her mobile to RCH.

* * *

 

She saw the giant gate of RCH.  _Wow._ She was amazed by it's structure.  _Clearly made by Dad._ She honked her horn to let the guard open the gate. She smiled at the guard who saluted at her. Asami is welcomed by a large building with a sign. She looked around to find the slot to park her car.  _There it is._ She parked it perfectly before turning off the engine.

 

 

_"Welcome to Republic Claide High, Asami Sato."_


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami was welcome by someone-- NO. By a group of students. And their leader is somehow she only hates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL. This is a short one because the other chapters I've been revising goes out of control. Shocks.

_"Welcome to Republic Claide High, Asami Sato."_

 

Asami turned around to see...  _One. Two. Three... NO. A group of students._ She was shocked when she was welcome with this? 8 students welcomed her by surprised behind her back.  _I suppose these students are part of the Academic Government._ _  
_

 

"My name is Korra Jaille. The President of the Student Body Government." She turned to the blue eyed girl, smirking smugly and eyeing at her. 

 

"Uhmm. Who are these guys?" Asami said quietly to Korra.

 

"Oh yeah. We are the Krew. We are also part of the University's government." Korra said before turning to the group. "This is Opal, Bolin, Mako, Wu, Jinora, Kai and Iroh."

 

"Please to meet you Asami." Iroh said calmly.

 

Asami smiled,  _This one is a turned down. It saddens me._ "The feeling is mutual."

 

"Hi Asami! I'm Opal, this is Jinora. We are excited to get to know you." Opal said energetically while Jinora nudged her playfully before smiling at Asami. 

 

"We can show you around if you want. Besides..." Jinora leaned at her ear. "I know you don't like Korra's guts right now. You'll be thinking normal when the time comes though."

 

"But she is kind you know. And a genius."

 

"Bet the hell she is. She is also a star quarterback."

 

"I know you'll love to meet her more than you don't." Opal said while smiling.

 

Asami rolled her eyes, "Trust me. I don't."

 

"Talking is talking Asami. Remember." Jinora said.

 

"Sure I would."

 


	3. Korra's Guts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hated the Quarterback's guts and she wasn't reminded that she is a CASANOVA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapters adds up the thrill of a story.

Asami was shocked and mad. Why? That fucking quarterback flirted with her. As in FLIRTED. Like you know, touching you, giving you a seducing look and ETC.

 

 

_Want me to state a moment?_ _Let me give you._

 

 

When Asami was with the Krew except Korra. Well, as they walk to the leisure room, they were blocked by someone.

 

 

"Hey Korra, what's up?" Mako said coolly, doing a fist bump with her.  _Seriously? Is this a bi?_

 

 

"Doing fine, why aren't you at the practice?"

 

 

"Well, You are there so I don't need to worry. Besides, I'm helping Bolin out with his homework." He said while staring at his brother who is flirting at Korra.

 

 

But the quarterback wasn't listening to him, she was focused at Asami. She was staring at the Sato girl. Like she owned her. Asami glared at her but frowned when the Quarterback smiled seductively at her and winked before focusing on Mako as they enter the leisure room.

 

 

 _Funny thing about it, I really hate her._ Asami thought roughly before following her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to the story and the beta! xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation why is this story's chapters are short: Well, It must be pot relevant and I made this a slow burn to fast burn way of plot. And it makes the story exciting.

She was stomping towards her room. I mean, her room. Where she sleep. Why is she stomping? Because of Korra. 

 

 

"That Smug Bitch of a Dork! How dare she slap my ass!" She grumbled, clenching her fists while walking towards her room.

 

 

Well, Korra purposefully slap Asami's ass and touched it. She didn't know why the Blue Eyed Girl did that but she was really mad.  _She dared to make my reputation go down._  

 

 

What makes her angrier? Korra, after she slap Asami's ass, she quickly rushed to a chick and threw her arms in her neck. The chick smirked and caressed the Chairman's perfectly structured abs. _I can't believe it! That fucking Casanova bitch of a dork!_

 

 

She swear to God, she will take revenge on that Blue Eyed Girl.  _She humiliated me and my personality. I'll make her pay for it._

 

 

Asami sighed, telling herself to calm down and reached in her pockets to unlock her room.  _So much for a busy week. I think I need a sleep with this happenings._  As she entered her room, she locked it and threw herself to the bed and let herself getting frown to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simple. :D Kudos?


	5. Thoughts with Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a chapter full of thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one to remind you all. And the next chapter will be long. And is being revised.

Korra smiled triumphantly as she remembered what she did to Asami few hours ago. Even she hated to admit it, she really like Asami. From her beauty to her personality. The quarterback thinks she had already found her soulmate. _She's the first girl to hate me in this university.  I can say she is very competitive._ Korra whistled and smiled as she remembers the raven haired girl's expression when she _grabbed her ass._ Usually, when she did it to other girls, well, except for Opal and Jinora, they will smile seductively and returned the favor. It usually ended with a heavy making out session.

 

 

For others, they usually think that Korra only plays girls' hearts and boom, she dumped them. But no. _Why the heck would I break girls' hearts if I have a damn sister and a best friend?_   But to her friends, they knew that she only wanted to find someone who can break through her flirty actions and charming personality, which is gradually a thought that she wants someone who doesn't like reputation and popularity but love. _A love from me and where I can feel that I am being accepted as a human._

 

_**Want to know why she wants that?** _

 

Because she knows, that if any girl knew her little secret, they will just use it and gain popularity and have all the riches they wanted.

 

**_What’s her little secret?_ **

 

 _Not now._ Korra thought and chuckled. She needs to test Asami if she is really a hard to get kind of a girl. And then, she’ll court her.

 

 _Too fast? Meh. I haven’t tested that Sato._ Yes. She knows that Asami is a Sato. Honestly, she didn’t peg her to be a Sato at first. But when she saw how she acted? A real Sato is present in this fucking school! But of course, you wouldn’t know Asami first if you didn’t know her mother, Yasuko Sato. _The famous designer in Republic City! She is my mom’s best friend. And part of the previous Krew of Republic Claide High._

 

She has many connections with the Sato. Korra’s family were close to the Satos the most. Even though they are, seems like their children aren’t. _Well, not YET._

_But soon…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to be back! Wahahaha after 2 months of no internet connection :'(

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if I'll continue this! :D Or a kudos


End file.
